The present disclosure relates to white box testing, and more specifically, to test case generation in white box testing.
White box testing is a method of software testing that may test the internal structure and workings of an application. As opposed to black box testing, which may test the functionality of software, white box testing provides for an internal perspective of the system. In white box testing, this internal perspective may be used by a tester to design test cases to run and test various paths within the execution of the software code. The output of these test cases may be compared with the designed or intended outputs.
White box testing may be applied at the unit level. However, it may also be used at integration level, for example, by testing pathways between units during integration. White box testing may also be used at the system level, to test paths between subsystems during system-level testing.